<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inopinatum by Casskins20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564055">Inopinatum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casskins20/pseuds/Casskins20'>Casskins20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Inspired by Music, Romance, Sexual Frustration, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casskins20/pseuds/Casskins20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a member of The Secret Service, the 3rd person to survive inital training to become a Kingsman. Prior to a mission Reader &amp; Merlin share a moment then after said mission things become intense.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin (Kingsman)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Realisation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were in your room in the vast Kingsman Mansion, preparing to go on a mission with Eggsy and Roxy, your music blaring from your bluetooth speaker on your vanity, laptop open to the mission statement for you to memorize it. The plan was simple, something you had done a million times before but for some reason this mission felt a little different, you were apprehensive, tense even. A voice came over your glasses that startled you to begin with however you relaxed once you realized that it was just Merlin. “Everything alright, Y/N?” he questioned as you pulled on your tights. “Why wouldn’t it be?” You chirped trying to convince him as much as yourself. Without you noticing the track changed on the speaker from a gentle blues number to Paloma Faith. It wasn’t unusual for that change to happen since you always kept your playlist on shuffle yet the title of the song hit you within the first few bars. Focusing on the task at hand you tried to ignore the feeling of betrayal you felt towards your playlist as you looked down, checking to see if the tights had gathered at the waist. “Y/N! I wish you would warn me!” Merlin squeaked in embarrassment. “Shit! Sorry Merlin! I forgot you were there!” You cursed as you put your eyes to the wall. “Were you even listening, Y/N?” Merlin sighed. You imagined him leaning against the console in the comms room, head in his hands. “I got distracted” You admitted sheepishly. Yet again you heard the hiccup of your playlist changing over the speaker, this time it was a Robbie Williams song. “How ironic” you thought to yourself. “Y/N, if you three are going to make it to the mission on time, you need to stop getting distracted and actually get dressed. The car leaves in 15.” Merlin grumbled as he shut off the video/audio link. You quickly threw on your chosen dress for the evening, then you spent the next 10 minutes placing your wig on before shutting off the speaker and slipping into your heels almost forgetting to grab your cardigan and clutch bag. You were greeted by Eggsy, Roxy and Merlin at the front door to the mansion. “Ready to go, kid?” Eggsy questioned his smirk plastered on his face. “I’m only a few weeks younger than you, Gary” you remarked as his smirk faltered, you knew he preferred his nickname to his given name. “You look glamorous Y/N” Roxy smiled genuinely as she pulled you in for a hug. “Likewise, Rox” you smiled back, embracing the other woman. It got quiet as your gazed turned to Merlin. “Well?” You questioned as the silence became unbearable. “You look mission ready.” Merlin nodded his approval. “Where’s Harry when you need a compliment?” You teased, a giant grin playing at your lips. “Just remember the mission. All should go without a hitch if you follow the plan” Merlin grumbled as he rolled his eyes at your comment. Turning to face Eggsy and Roxy, you waited for them to head into the car before you joined them. “And for god sake, DON’T GET KILLED!” Merlin yelled as the heavy doors closed. The car ride to the mission was peaceful for the first 5 minutes, that was until Eggsy had to open his mouth. “So Y/N, you’ve been awfully distant lately. After missions you tend to head to bed straight away instead of joining us for the debriefing and a drink to wind down.” “I’ve just been tired, that’s all Eggsy” you countered as you flicked open your compact mirror to check over your make-up. “Are you sure it has nothing to do with a certain well dressed man back at mission control?” he tried seeing through your lie almost immediately. “Eggsy! He could hear you, you know!” Roxy squealed as she clasped her hand over his mouth. “I have no idea what you’re talking about Eggsy.” You grumbled as you turned your head away from him. Now wasn’t the time to be having this discussion, you needed to focus on the mission and not get distracted by thoughts of Merlin running through your head. When you arrived to the venue of your mission, you diverted straight to the powder room. “Maybe I shouldn’t have downed that glass of squash before I left” You thought to yourself on the other hand that wasn’t the only thing that was bugging you. Was it that obvious that you had a thing for Merlin? If Eggsy and Roxy had picked up on it who else knew? Washing your hands for what felt like the 100th time in the space of a few minutes. “Focus Y/N! This is a big mission and if this goes well you can go back home, pour yourself a glass of Apple and Blackcurrant squash then settle down to watch Family Guy and American Dad before drifting off to sleep” You mentally slapped yourself in an attempt to get your priorities straight. Thankfully, once you had returned to the task at hand and rejoined both Eggsy and Roxy, the mission went without a hitch. Your target was acquired meaning once Eggsy or Roxy had interrogated them they would probably have a cooling off period in one of the ice boxes before being released into general police custody. The card ride back to the mansion was coated in adrenaline fueled silence, the previous interrogation into your private affairs seemingly forgotten. “Our little discussion isn’t over, Y/N. I will get answers.” Eggsy commented as though he had read your thoughts. “Let it go, Eggsy. We have more urgent matters at hand” Roxy snapped as her foot jabbed into the leg of the target. “I don’t ask you about the things you and Princess Tilde get up to, Unwin. So butt out” you hissed, he was slowly getting on your last nerve. You were the first one to exit the car and enter the mansion, stopping in your tracks as your eyes met Merlin’s as he descended the staircase. For a second, you thought you saw the one thing you had been wanting to see for months now, but it had gone as quickly as it had appeared. “I’ll be in my room if you need me” you spoke with a little more anger than you had expected. “Duly noted” Merlin nodded, his eyes leaving yours once the doors reopened behind you to reveal Eggsy, Roxy and your target. Throwing your heels into the wardrobe you let the bedroom door slam shut. “Dammit Eggsy. Why do you always seem to get on my last nerve?” You asked no one in particular. Spying your speaker, you picked it up and reconnected your phone before walking over to the vanity to take the evenings outfit off. As soon as you hit play on your phone a silly Boyzone song began to play but that didn’t stop you from singing along. While you danced around your room to the song, you changed into your favourite nightwear, Disney Pajamas and a silk chemise. There was an occasion where you would swap out the chemise for a kimono or a fluffy dressing gown but that one was primarily for the winter. As song after song played through your speaker, you continued to dance until your anger towards Eggsy had all but dissipated. Falling on your bed, you laughed at your childishness. You laid there for a moment, just catching your breath. It had occurred to you to turn off the speaker and ultimately the music but your movements were interrupted by a soft knock at your door. At first you thought you had imagined it so you ignored it until you heard it again, this time a little bit louder. Still unsure about whether or not it was really happening you finally opened the door to find Merlin standing there, still dressed to the nines in his “penguin suit” as he often called it. “To what do I owe the pleasure to your presence at my door at this time of night?” you questioned, pleasantly surprised. Before he could speak, your playlist skipped into a Sister Sledge song, causing your eyes to widen in shock and dive head first to where your phone lay to shut it off, but Merlin’s hand caught yours before you could take the leap. “Y/N, we need to talk.” he spoke sternly as he turned you to face him. “Oh?” was all you could utter as your eyes met his again, your free hand colliding with his broad chest in an attempt to steady yourself. “Why weren’t you with Eggsy and Roxy interrogating the target?” he question, unphased by the compromising position. You felt the vibrations of his voice though his chest as he spoke but your eyes didn’t leave his. Your ears picked up the change of song yet again, this time to a Sir Tom Jones number which caused a faint blush to dust your cheeks. You knew Merlin could hear it as well however his demeanor wasn’t affected and his green/grey ones staring into your darker oceanic blue ones, not flickering, almost as though he was daring you to blink first. “I asked you a question, Y/N.” he spoke again, breaking the silence, a low groan emanating from his throat. “God damn! That has to be the most sexiest sound to ever come out of that man’s mouth! Besides his voice-. Shit, Y/N! Focus for christ sake! Right he asked a question. What was it?!” you asked yourself a frown appearing on your face as you attempted to remember the question. Merlin waited patiently for you to recall the question, unmoving and quietly breathing. Click. The song had changed again this time to a song more suitable for a nightclub than a bedroom, you recognised it as a Riton and Oliver Heldens collaboration with the help of Vula. You didn’t entirely hate the song but ever since Merlin had walked into your room, it had seemed to have decided to pick the most inappropriate songs in your playlist. “Y/N, don’t make me ask you again” Merlin grumbled, his grip on your wrist tightening enough to get your attention but not hard enough to leave a bruise. “I don’t like doing interrogations. Besides, those two have a whole good cop/bad cop routine going for them, if I tried to hone in on that I could end up ruining it.” you shrugged as you pulled away from him. Each step you took towards your bed, he matched it however instead of going to your bed he went to sit on the stool by the vanity. It went quiet again for a moment, long enough for you to hear the track change again, this time to a movie soundtrack, one where there’s a dance scene that you had always wanted to recreate. “You know, if you really don’t like interrogations that much, I could always pull you out of field operations and you could help me out here” Merlin suggested, though his voice was quiet as if his mouth was beginning to dry up. Your eyes left your hands that lay in your lap to meet his again. “Me? Help you?” you questioned, your brows furrowing in confusion. As far as you knew no one in the history of Kingsman had helped the tech wiz. That had always been a solo operation until the previous tech wiz had brought in a trainee before retirement. “Are you looking to retire, Merlin?” you asked before you could stop yourself. His eyes lit up at that question and you thought that he was going to start laughing as his stoic facade had cracked allowing the hint of a smile to shine through. “Not for a few good years yet, Y/N. I just thought it was a better option than staying in the field and having to deal with interrogations.” he shrugged, as he bought his hands to grab yours that still sat in your lap. “Can I sleep on it?” you hummed a twinkle in your eyes as they rose from both of your hands entwined together. “Sure, let me know by the end of the week and we’ll get the transfer sorted, ready for Monday” he spoke, reassuringly. This time the smile reached the corner of his eyes so you knew that it was genuine. “There it is again. Silence. Neither of us moving or saying a word” you thought to yourself. Click. Another new song started playing. This time it was a Robbie Williams song but he wasn’t alone he had a woman with him. It took you a few minutes to recognize it as Nicole Kidman. Still neither of you moving, you just allowed the song to speak for you both. Towards the climax of the song, Merlin stood and headed towards the door. You followed his lead, holding the door for him to step out of. “Well I guess, I’ll let you get some rest. It’s getting late” Merlin hummed as he turned to face you once again. “Goodnight, Merlin” you smiled as you leant against the door, ready to close it as soon as he disappeared down the hall. “It’s Hamish” you looked at him with confusion as clear as day on your face. “My real name. It’s Hamish” he clarified as he backed away from the door “Well, goodnight Hamish.” you corrected, popping your head out so that he could hear you. “Goodnight, Y/N” he smiled to himself as he turned to walk down the hall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ainsi commence l'histoire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a successful mission, the team gather around the breakfast table for the next mission.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning as you got yourself ready to join the others for breakfast, your mind wandered back to the night before. You and Merlin had never really spent any time together in such close proximity as that apart from when he was training you in hand to hand combat. “I guess that could be when it all started” you thought to yourself, you had been amazed by his raw skill and intelligence. “Y/N, Harry’s called an emergency meeting” Eggsy’s voice called from the other side of your bedroom door. “I’ll be there in a sec! I’m just putting my slippers back on” you yelled as you stumbled towards the door. Eggsy raised an eyebrow as you joined him in the corridor before turning to head back downstairs. "You were up awfully early this morning. It's not like you to be up in time for breakfast" Eggsy commented as he opened the door to the dining room and allowed you to enter first. "I guess I was hungry" you shrugged as you made your way over to your seat next to Roxy. Harry sat at the top of the table where before him sat the morning’s newspaper, his hands neatly folded below the broadsheet. “Well done on last night’s mission, team. Another vindictive, manipulative and overall nasty piece of work put behind bars. We can relax, for today at least.” Harry smiled as he scanned the table of Agents. “Is that why you called us for an emergency meeting? Just so that you could give us a pat on the back?” Eggsy grumbled as he laid his head in his hands. “Clearly somebody didn’t get a lot of sleep last night” you thought to yourself knowing all too well the reason behind his grumpy nature. “No Eggsy, that isn’t the reason why I called you for an emergency meeting. I need you and Roxy to go to Paris for a few days and keep tabs on an informant there. Y/N and Merlin will also be going with you to make sure that nothing goes wrong. These are your aliases, take care to read them thoroughly over the next couple of hours. You are to leave for Paris at 6pm sharp” Harry explained as he pulled out four files from under the newspaper handing them to each agent. As you looked over your alias for the next few days, you noticed a small detail that took you by surprise. “Are you sure this is correct Harry?” you questioned, your eyes not leaving the box that seemed to grow even brighter the longer you looked at it. “Of course it’s correct Y/N. I wrote each one of these myself. Eggsy and Roxy, although the main contact with the informant, will need you and Merlin to stay within a 5 meter radius and act as a newly wedded couple on their honeymoon so that you do not raise suspicion with the informant” Harry concluded leaving no room for discussion. “And what are you going to be doing during all this?” you seethed, not at all happy with the plan of action. “I will be holding down the fort here.” Harry smiled as he folded up the tabloid. Grabbing your breakfast, you stormed out of the dining room. “How dare he! How dare he assume that I or Merlin would be okay with something like this?!” You grumbled as you took a bite of your toast. You debated walking straight back to your room but you decided against it as you don’t want crumbs in your bed so you decided to grab a seat in the corridor. You spent a few minutes in the corridor by yourself, just thinking over the plan. “I know it’s not ideal, Y/N but think of it as your last hurrah” Merlin sighed as he sat down beside you. “Jesus! Would it kill you to make yourself known?!” You shrieked as you put your hand over your heart. “Sorry Y/N, Eggsy thought you’d want some company” Merlin shrugged, his eyes not leaving yours. “Then why didn’t he come out himself?” you mumbled as you turned away from him. “Y/N…” he sighed causing you to look at him “I know this isn’t exactly what you wanted but look at it this way, after this mission you can retire from the field and focus on whatever you want”. You hadn’t seen him this vulnerable before, it was as if he was on the verge of crying. Without thinking, you placed your hand on his cheek turning him to face you. “Hamish I-.” you started but you were startled by the dining room door banging open which caused your hand to slide from his cheek. You both looked like startled deer caught in headlights. “The plane leaves in 3 hours. You need to get a suitcase packed pronto” Eggsy announced as he walked past you both. Roxy just sighed and shook her head before mouthing a quick apology as she caught up with Eggsy to get herself ready. “I guess we should get ready, Y/N.” Hamish mumbled softly as he got up and followed the others to his own room. You sat there for a moment, stunned and unsure of what to say or do. You had never thought about retirement so soon. You had only been at this a few months, is it truly what you wanted? You shook your head, it was time you just focused on the task at hand that is what you did best.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Kingsman: Secret Service or Kingman: Golden Circle nor their characters.</p><p>For more information about my writing, check out my blog [www.tumblr.com/multi-fandom-shipper-20}!<br/>You can find me on instagram here [www.instagram.com/multi-fandom-shipper-20]!<br/>Follow me on twitter [www.twitter.com/whovian51]!<br/>This fic was written in support of this charity [www.bhf.org.uk]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>